Itachi Kun?
by Kyleuchiha101
Summary: The dreadful night is over. Follow Itachi and Naruto as they live on the run from Konoha and a mysterious orginization bent on world domination.


AN: This is my first fanfic ever so bear with me please. I'm a new writer who has been inspired by his friend Cassie. On with the fic. Oh and im sorry but as of now I have no translator. My beta reader is going to translate everything once the story is up and running.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own all my OC's...MINE!!

___________________________________________________________________________________

*** Somewhere on the Land of Fire's border ***

"Itachi-Kun...." A small silhouette uttered. It was cold and he wanted as far from Konoha as he could be. Why they were waiting he had no idea. The newly dubbed Itachi quietly flicked his head and answered.

"Patience Naruto. Is a virtue. We must wait until the next border patrol crosses this path so we aren't caught on the way out of the country." It had been an hour since Itachi had murdered his clan and taken young Naruto with him. Being an Anbu Captain, Itachi was told of Naruto's tenant the Kyuubi. Having been one of the Anbu responsible for saving him Itachi had seen how Naruto was treated on the streets. When he was ordered to kill his clan by the Hokage he had fled with Naruto to take him to a different country. Anywhere but Konoha would be fine.

"Itachi look out!!!" Naruto yelped as yet another Hunter-Nin squad had showed up to bring Itachi and the demon boy back.

"This is the last day you live demon!! The Hokage can't save you now!" The apparent captain yelled as he threw a kunai at Naruto while making hand signs "**Kage Kunai no Jutsu!"**

Itachi being snapped from his thoughts immediately made hand signs of his own. Gathering chakra in his throat he mentally yelled his jutsu to suprise the Hunter-Nin. '_Gokakyuu no jutsu!' _The fire that spewed from his mouth shot towards the Hunter-Nin burning 3 of the 5 Ninja into ashes. Naruto knowing no jutsu quickly darted from tree to tree to avoid being seen and to avoid the kunais the crazed captain was throwing.

While Naruto seemingly disappeared Itachi pulled out three kunai and threw them all at the remaining still stunned Hunter-Nin than he jumped towards the captain. Hearing Itachi coming towards him the captain unsheathed his katana and sliced towards him as he came down. Itachi being an Anbu himself quickly ducked under the katana and unsheathed his own locking it against the captains. As they stared at each other Itachi's eyes suddenly morphed into the Mangekyo Sharingan. The captain knowing what was happening tried to close his eyes but was to late as he woke in the Tsukoyomi.

"Let me out!! Get me out of here!!!!" The Hunter-Captain yelled. He was chained to a cross and saw small spikes jutting out from the lake under him. He was in the Tsukoyomi dream. He would probably die here. So to end his pain before Itachi started he bit through his tongue ripping delicate blood vessels and causing him to bleed to death.

Itachi sighed knowing he could of used the man as a messenger but shrugged off the disappointment and walked on towards the border. His sharingan still active out of reflex picked up slight movement to his right. As he turned a figure darted out of the bushes and hit him in chest.

"Naruto!" He gasped. That little bugger could sure run. That hit had got him in the solar plexus and he was trying to regain his breath with the mixture of suprise, joy, and slight pain.

"Itachi-kun I didn't know what to do! He threw kunai and I got scared. Im sorry I didnt help you!"

"It's okay Naruto-kun their all dead so they can't hurt us now." Itachi gave a rare smile and put Naruto on his back. "Come on its time to head away from this foul land and into the adventure.

*** 7 years later in Mizugakure ***

This was his big day. Naruto now 13 years old was graduating from the Mizugakure Ninja Academy.

He would be a genin after today and if he was lucky his big brother Itachi would be his Jounin-Sensei.

After fleeing Konoha all those years ago they had wondered around finally settling on Mizugakure since it was neutral with Konoha instead of allied or hostile. Itachi had immediately been taken to the Mizukage and had stayed with him for hours while little Naruto played with a few chuunin on duty at the Mizukage tower.

As Naruto walked into class he looked over his classmates and saw his two best friends. Haku Momochi was the first friend he made and was secretly his crush. Haku had been part of the bloodline wars when she was only a child and had been brought to the mist by Zabuza who saved her and her mother. Later on Zabuza married Haku's mother Jade.

Naruto glanced at his second friend and smiled. Criyo Momochi was Haku's younger brother and had befriended him after he had met Haku. While Naruto was thinking the chuunin teacher walked in and tapped his shoulder.

"In your seat Naruto." The teacher said plainly.

Naruto nodded and walked up the row of chairs to sit between Haku and Criyo.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" Haku and Criyo chimed.

"Hey Haku-chan Criyo-kun" Naruto chirped at them. The teacher began calling out names for the exams. Each student had their choice of a Weapon or Genjutsu test and than a mandatory Ninjutsu and Taijutsu test.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" The teacher yelled from the door. Naruto made his way to the door and outside to the training ring.

"Okay Naruto it's time for you to choose your first test. Would you like a weapon or genjutsu test?" The proctor asked.

"Ummm since I can't use genjutsu very well I'll go with the weapon test" Naruto answered.

"First up throw these ten kunai at each of these targets. Try to get a bullseye. At least eight of the kunai have to hit to pass this test."

Naruto nodded nervously and remembered his training with Itachi. _'Focus on the center and throw.'_ Naruto flicked the first four kunai quickly and hit the bullseye with all four. He than relaxed slightly and flicked another four hitting two bullseyes and hit the outer parts of the other two. He flicked the last two lazily and one missed while the other one barely stuck on the bottom of the target.

"Very good Naruto. Six bullseyes and three outer rings. You pass this part of the test now on to Taijutsu and Ninjutsu." The proctor drawled

Naruto nodded and got in his usual Taijutsu stance waiting for the proctor who slipped into a very common chuunin stance. The chuunin charged in and flipped into the air coming down with a heel drop. Naruto seeing it coming darted forward spinning in the air and bracing his feet on the ground. Naruto leaped forward catching the chuunin as he landed and tackled him down. The chuunin easily overpowering him kicked Naruto into the air and jumped after him heel kicking him in the back towards the ground.

Naruto braced himself on his knees and palms and back flipped kicking the chuunin in the gut on his way back. With the hit knocking him off balance the chuunin tumbled to the ground landing on his stomach.

"Gah....im to old for this." The proctor sighed. He jumped back up and turned looking for Naruto. Naruto suddenly bounded out towards the proctor who sighed and ducked down thrusting his elbow up into Naruto's solar plexus who suddenly burst into a puddle of water. With himself off balance and his eyes stung by the water the chuunin fell easily when Naruto kicked him in the ribs. With a kunai at his neck with chuunin forfeited and Naruto had passed the Taijustu and Ninjutsu test in one go since he had to correctly make a Mizu Bunshin.

________________________________________________________________________________

I decided to revise this and combine the time skip into this chapter so it didn't throw anyone off next time


End file.
